broken in time
by saco-writer
Summary: have you ever went in time to meet the nan that turely broke you. Well Kakashi hatake did and he still figuring out his way.
1. chapter 1

WARNING: rated-M for important reasons so don't comment badly if you don't like some sences you are warned!

_

 ** _Hated in Love_**

Your hatard is dark

My love is red

I killed her

You want me dead

I miss you

I wanna kiss you

You hate me

You wanna kill me

We never love each other equally

We're different

We can never be

 ** _by:Hatake, Kakashi_**

Kakashi closed his book putting down his pen. He pushed his book in his dresser draw locking the draw putting the key under the dresser. Kakashi realized that he was back in time a few hours ago after walking though the village he went though denal before trying to kill himself which he couldn't do 'right'. Then Kakashi fount a book in deecided after a long while to write in it,it could be a big mistake,but if he don't he would probably show his painnbl on the out side. He wasn't very fond of being found out. So it was better then any other option.

Kakashi wasn't up to seeing his teammates again. Exspecally the man that kill hem well boy for the timeline. Obito wouldn't dare to kill hem in this time line. They just have a little bond which reminds hem of naruto and Sasuke. His too students he wouldn't say it but to them but to hem it look like more then a bond. He probably killed sasuke if it wasn't for naruto but thinking about obito he probably try to bring hem back too, probably. Kakashi needed to dogg the mission that supposingly killed obito are get them around the mess which may be hard. Either way he will start hunting down the iwa nin that took Rin before the mission wich is a hausal when he is trapped inside his young body.

Thinking about that he need to start training to see how much pain his young body can take in training. If he is correct he may be thirteen which gives hem a whole year are some mouths to perpare for the mission he still need to figure out the time line. He groaned remembering gai. He have to hide from hem when training actually hide from everyone. He probably shouldn't tell the Hokage because then it could easily get to the cancel which danzo is part of the cancel which would be a problem that he don't want to get hemself in.

Then he still need to deal with gai if he is right he may still have at least 2-3 jutsu's his older self have and then sparing. he definitely would have to zone his power down alot if he still have his older self technics. It would be a promble for him. On top of that he need to hide his love for Obito and he have to go to perbity again he didn't like that stage not even time can change that. He Knows what he have to do though.That's actually how he got his hands on icha icha Paradise when minato found out minato scolded Jiaraya which was a bet funny to watch. They just got in a full out aguement you couldn't really even call it a aguement.

All of that he have to put in his schedulel which will be a pain. Kakashi had a head ach thinking to much about time travel when he just got back in time. Kakashi sat a alarm after obito 'died' he gained the tennessees of being late then what made he later is when he go to obito and rin memory stone. To act like his younger self will be hard sence his younger self and his older different because of change of events.

Kakashi soon drifted to sleep in the middle of his thoughts.His head was aching and he totally forgot he still had vital wones that was all sighs of war. he start sweating 'I kill the same way you killed her but 10 wrose.'his breating went rage as he saw complete darkness he saw his father fade with a smile. Then he saw obito fade with a closed a smile then rin with one eye close putting up the doses sigh then Minato with a plwin smile. then older obito who was

smiling darkly as his hand went right though kakashi chest.Before seating hem on dark flames. He was falling in complete drakness he open his mouth to see bubbles he was drowning he reashed up to save his self but he only saw obito smile before kicking he feather only to meet gai slugging a arm around his neck. A smiling naruto talking but he couldn't here hem sakura by hem arms behind her back smiling talking back with sasuke arms crossed it look like he was adding short comments here and there. He saw sasuke leave then a running naruto chasing after hem. There was a sad sakura curled up on the ground crying with a depressed expersion. Gai experersion turned seriously turning to hem.

Before he gave hem a tumbs up leaving with lee. Kakashi start falling again he fell right on the hand of obito,his hand pericing right thought his chest. he reached out to obito he couldn't breath. He mouth 'Sorry'


	2. Start of A beginning

Kakashi rolled around in his bed room sheets sweating deeply.

_

Rin frowned deeply was it suppose to be a day off? Hours pased and non of her team mates a arrived could the all be late?No it can't be Kakashi are Minato was never once late.Well Minato When it was something important. She turned around seeing Minato pop up wich caused her ro jump startling her. "I had to help Kushina with moving in to my appointment." Minato looked around "Where's Kakashi?" Minato said. He hoped Kakashi wasn't hurt are picked up on obito tardy habit. Obito walked from the forest with a closed eye smile 'I don't feel like agueing With that damn prick.' obito thought

"I had to help a lid with a lose balloon." Obito saiys waiting for 'Bakashi' To say something irritating. He blinked hereing no response looking around."Were is Bakashi?" Obito questioned"We about to check on him." Minato said 'That prick later then me?" Obito blinked in disbelief "Kakashi late probably something important." Rin said frowning not sure of herself. "Follow me." Minato said since rin nor obito went to Kakashi house before he have to show them the way.

Minato,Rin,and Obito jumped Tree to Tree until the reached Kakashi house

_

Kakashi woke up breathing rage fully. He looked at the clock blinking rubbing his eyes before he picked up the clock putting it a inch a way from his eye before. He went in realization. He sleep for 3 hours 30 minutes. First day back in time late this want be good. He feel out of bed with a tud scribbling to his bed room door.*ding dong* That mist be Minato he open his room door walking though the halls making it to the front door after thowingon his shirt and putting the swords on his back sloppy. He was still hot and didn't have his undershirt/mask on

_

Minato,Rin,and Obito stood in front of Kakashi house obito examine it rin looked around Minato only sighed as he heard foot steps. The door quickly opened to she Kakashi. Who obviously looked like he rushed. Minato chuckled as rin blushed lightly obito flet qlight heat rise to his face touching his cheek confused. Kakashi gave a confused look until he felt hair hit his face he slamed the door closed.

_

Kakashi moved swiftly to his room putting his undershirt/mask on putting on his shiry before buckling on his swords snapping on his wepon pouch Kakashi took his time to get his book and peb and write in it

_

Minato shock his head looking at his stidents rin blushing obito looked in disbelief "Heary bakashi!" Obito yelled Kakashi open the door agin looking regluar. "You the one to talk." Kakashi said biting the bottom of his lip. Rin blinked looking at the book that Kakashi hade in his hand that had a blank cover it wasn't a notebook more of a reading book but she could see empty pages as Kakashi moved carelessly. "What's that bakashi?" obito questions pointing at the book Kakashi had in his hand


End file.
